


You're my Safety Blanket

by Megamarvelousnerd



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Canon Jewish Character, Childhood Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, F/M, Infertility, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stanley Uris Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd
Summary: Patty had been feeling that the reason that she wasn't able to have a baby was that she wouldn't be a good enough mother. Stan and Richie come up with a plan to prove her wrong.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 25





	1. Stan The Man has a Plan.

Stan had noticed Patty had been moping around, they kept trying for a baby but it just didn’t seem to happen which had upset her greatly and Stan thought about how he could show her that it wasn’t a punishment and she would be a great mother. He knew that Richie would age regress to cope with the trauma he had and Stan really couldn’t judge because he knew it helped his friends. Eddie always talked about how it was nice to have someone to be in charge of and maybe that could help his baby love with what she was going through. 

Stan invited Richie and Eddie to come to visit him at work during his break the next day, if it was someone else he would have been terrified to talk about such a thing but hell, he defeated a demon clown with these two so this was nothing in his eyes. He took a deep breath and smiled "I need your help well more so I would like you to be the one needing help.." Stan chuckled slightly because Patty had seen Richie in his headspace and she was head over heels for the little stinker. 

Richie gave a very toothy grin as he nodded. "I mean I'm definitely okay with that but you might have to ask Eddie because I mean he'd be the one who would be all alone at the house." He teased and stuck out his tongue. "I can't imagine what being without me is like. How Boring.." 

Eddie hummed and shook his head "Well I do work and I'd love to see Patty smiling again. It's definitely fine with me just don't let him get away with everything. That's all I ask because routines are super important and I'd like to keep those in check." 

Stan sighed in relief and took a deep breath. "Oh Good! I just wanted to check with both of you because I know it's something special you two share. I'm glad you are willing to share it with me and Patty." He ruffled Richie's hair "We'll see you tomorrow, bug!" He stood up and hummed "Okay so I have actual customers coming in so hurry it up" He teased.

Stan was practically speeding on his way home to get dinner with his beautiful wife and he was very excited to bring up the conversation that he had during his lunch with her. He saw that she made his favorite potato soup, in the Uris household the coming of fall meant lots of soups and pumpkin desserts. He hoped Patty had made a pumpkin roll for the two of them to share.

Patty hummed and chuckled "Not to ruin your surprise but Richie already called in to tell me everything so he beat you to the punch... You probably won't talk as fast" She smiled softly and kissed Stan's cheek. "You better eat before it gets cold" She sat down and blew on her spoon. "It's very good well to the chefs standard at least."

The Next Morning, Patty was so excited she was up an hour before she normally would be to make breakfast. She was still in her pajamas and had some wild bedhead as she started to make some cinnamon rolls. She knew Richie would be there around eleven-thirty or even earlier if Eddie wanted to visit with them before leaving. She had made a list of some cartoons and movies to put on for her little stinkbug. 

Stan slowly woke up not as energic as Patty was but he got his teeth brushed and changed into a comfy sweater and sweat-pants. He really didn't need to dress to impress. Richie dressed as a raccoon had randomly picked his clothes from a bin.

Richie hummed and knocked on the door "Let me in!!" He yelled which was followed by Eddie scolding him for not showing manners as he knocked softly the next time. "Please let me in?" 

Patty smiled and opened the door "Welcome! It's good to see you two! I made some cinnamon rolls for you!" She hugged Eddie tightly as she ruffled Richie's hair. "I'm so excited!"

Eddie sighed and frowned "I'll miss you little dude" He kissed Richie's forehead and hugged tightly. "I'll call during my lunch if you're not asleep!"

Richie was already running to the kitchen to shove some cinnamon rolls into his mouth. "Yum... Thanks, Miss Patty! Bye Bye, Papa!" He said with his mouthful.

Stan hummed and smiled as he saw his baby love give a real honest smile as she sat next to Richie. He made the right choice in his plan to see his lovely wife feel like a good mother. 

Patty sat watching some random movie with Richie curled up next to her under a pile of blankets. She felt her heart swell with happiness, she felt like she could cry but thankfully kept herself together as she played with the boy's hair as he fell asleep. 

Richie mumbled something in his sleep which roughly sounded like "I'm glad we're friends. Love you"

Both Patty and Stan practically cooed at that, this was gonna be so much fun and their minds were already filled with ideas of places to go or things to do all together.


	2. Apples to Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Day at the Orchard

Patty was very excited to take her boys out to pick some apples at a local orchard. She would have to wake up Richie which would be a difficult task because the little bug looked so sweet while he's asleep. 

Richie snored and drooled as he rolled back over on the couch. He was fussing in his sleep. He slowly awoke thanks to Patty tapping his arm to get him up. "Miss Patty? Where are we going?"

Patty smiled and hummed softly. "It's a surprise. Stan won't tell you either!" She chuckled and mumbled under her breath "At least I hope not" 

Richie pouted and whined "Hungry... Want food!" It definitely wasn't unusual for Richie wanting to eat, that boy was always hungry and the Uris household wasn't against snacking. 

Stan chuckled from the kitchen "You can have some fruit snacks and that's it!" He rolled his eyes as he drank from his coffee. "It's not even lunchtime yet, Rich" He laughed as he looked in Richie's small backpack that Eddie put together. It had three sandwich bags full of popcorn, animal crackers, and some applesauce pouches. Eddie knew Richie better than anyone. Stan also guessed that Eddie read a lot of food blogs.

Patty got herself a scarf and jacket because it was a tad chilly for her, she got Richie a hat and scarf just in case he needed it. "You're gonna look so darn cute! I promise I won't bundle you in a ton of coats. It's not that bad out I promise"

Richie was wearing a sweater with carebears on it with some pumpkin pajama pants on. He was carrying his favorite toy along with him, which was a little gingerbread plush that Eddie had gotten him during the first Christmas they had together. 

Stan took Richie's small backpack and threw it over his shoulder. "Let's roll. I would like to be there at least before noon." He had a very specific plan when they went places but he realized that he needed to be on Richie time rather than just his very planned trip. 

Patty took a deep breath and stretched as they finally got to the parking lot. "We'll have to get some extra apples for Eddie! I know he loves his caramel apples" She hummed and sighed "Very Yummy, Huh?"

Richie gasped and squealed "Oh yummy! I'm gonna get Papa the biggest apple I can find!" He gave them a big grin. "Thanks, PattyCake and Stan the Man" 

Stan hummed and sighed softly. "Thank you, dear boy" He opened the door for Richie and ruffled his hair. "Come on, Richie! You better not throw some apples at me or I'll be real grumpy with you!" He took a deep breath.

Patty rolled his eyes and gasped "He would never!" She teased "At least not at me!"

Richie grinned and hummed "Never Ever at You!" He kissed her hand. He tossed one at Stan that hit his arm. "Oops.." 

Stan groaned and rolled his eyes "Little Shit!" He ruffled Richie's hair. "I told you he would, Baby Love. He's just a meanie!"

Patty filled their bag with apples and smiled. "We should pay and then by the time we get home. Eddie should be done with work"

Richie loved hanging out but he missed his Daddy very much. "I hope he's back!"

Stan put on a movie for Richie so they wouldn't have to deal with whining once they got back in the car, they were just waiting for Patty to come back.

She came back with a bag of apples, apple cider, and some donuts. "I got a little hungry..." She chuckled as she sat in the passenger seat,

Once they pulled into the driveway, Eddie's car was just coming in behind them. Richie definitely noticed as he kept tapping on the back window to see if Eddie noticed him "Hi! I can see you!"

Richie practically tackled Eddie to the ground. "Daddy! I missed you! We got you apples and Cinna-Bunny had fun!" 

Eddie hummed and took a deep breath "Woah! Slow Down, Quarterback!" He chuckled and kissed Richie's head "It's really nice of you to think of getting me something, Gingerbread Boy" He teased and yawned. "I think Daddy is ready to take a nap so we might get headed out." 

Patty hugged Richie and hummed "See you soon, my Bug Boy"


	3. A Sprinkle in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment on what they should do next!

Eddie thankfully didn't have to work and wanted to join the adventures that Richie went on while he was at work. So, he called up Stan to make a plan of where they should go. They came up with a few ideas for a couple of fun museums for the four of them. The first one was the museum of ice cream and then they had to think of a couple more places to go. So they decided to go to the park to bird watch and maybe get Richie a friend from the toy store. 

Eddie had to wake up Richie first before they could go anywhere, he slowly woke up the boy and kissed his head "Wake up Baby Bunny!" he rubbed Richie's back and kissed his head. "Let's get you in something cute!"

Richie took a deep breath and sat up "I wanna wear my pumpkin shirt! It has a little face!" He rubbed his eyes "I want pink pants! Pretty!" He hummed and hugged Eddie tightly. He got dressed and whined, "Tie my shoes!" Eddie tied Richie's dinosaur converse and started to pack Richie's snack even though he would treat him to ice cream today and maybe himself a treat.

Stan was very excited to birdwatch with his favorite people in the world and it might be interesting to see how ice cream is made. He dressed semi-casual as usual, he wasn't a very casual type of guy. He liked to look presentable whenever he went out. Patty was in a nice cardigan and a pair of sweatpants as she slipped on some shoes. They were meeting up at Eddie's house and using the van that he used for work.

Richie was already buckled in the backseat and hummed slightly as Patty sat next to him as he offered her crackers. "Nummies?" He held out his hand "Take bite?" he put a pacifier in his mouth.

Patty hummed and smiled "Oh thank you so much! How nice of you!" She ate some happily. "Such good manners on you"

Eddie parked and looked back at Richie. "I want you to keep things out of your mouth because there's a ton of people who touch these and germs are very yucky. I know there's a sprinkle pool but you will not be eating any of them"

Stan gagged at the thought of that. "Oh, I don't even wanna sit in that!" He shook his head and hummed "It's just mostly for pictures? I mean I'm sure we're not taking any"

Patty gasped and chuckled "Speak for yourself. I want my picture on an animal cracker shaped carousel! I also want Richie looking cute enough to eat!" She kissed his cheeks "Nom Nom Nom!" 

Eddie smiled and hummed "There's a rainbow room as well as a diner so we could share a 50s type date which sounds kinda fun!"

Richie walked in with wide eyes as he looked at everything with awe “There’s a unicorn and you can learn how to make your own ice cream!” He started to run off.

Stan held his arm gently “We gotta keep up with you, Monkey!” He ruffled his hair “Silly Boy! You can just leave us old people behind” His cold mood was melted when he was with Patty. He loved her dearly and the fact that Richie and Eddie were there, made him feel toasty inside. 

Both Richie and Patty got their pictures taken at every room in the building. Stan and Eddie got in the group one in the rainbow room. It was time for lunch, well more so dessert because they were eating something sugary which was unusual for them besides Richie. 

Eddie shared a banana split with Richie and the boy had gotten all over his cheeks. Patty and Stan shared a strawberry milkshake with some bendy straws. Once lunch was finished they were going to the park for Stan's birdwatching.

Richie would probably go on a swing for a bit because being still and quiet wasn't a strong suit of his. Eddie parked and sat next to Stan on the bench. Patty sat on the swing across from Richie just to hear him giggle.

Stan patted Eddie's back as his eyes watered "Just thank you so much for helping me and Patty out. It means so much to us. I know you don't think of it as much but we really do" he hugged Eddie tightly.

Eddie hummed and smiled "I'm so glad you even asked us. No need to thank me. Richie loves you both big or little. 

Stan was a weeping mess as he decided it was time to go home. They all got back in the car and it only took Richie two minutes to fall asleep. It was a really good day.


	4. Sniffles and Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie caught a stomach bug and the cure is cuddles.

Richie had been acting a bit off all morning, he was laying on the couch when he'd normally be running laps in the garden. He barely touched his food as Patty kept trying to find something he would eat. 

Stan had noticed how pale Richie's face looked "Hey honey, I'm gonna take your temp and we're getting you some medicine. You look like you don’t feel good" he frowned and kissed his head. "Oh, baby you're burning up!" 

Patty frowned and immediately started to boil some water for tea as well as filling his sippy cup full of cold water. "Poor thing. I'm so sorry you're all sicky icky" She started to get medicine from the cabinet. "We should call Eddie to at least tell him what's going on otherwise he'll panic and think he just didn't listen to Richie and now he needs to clean the house you know the drill.." 

Stan sighed and hummed "You make a really good point. I'd rather not have to deal with that" He decided maybe just a text would be okay at first. He opened his phone and typed out. "We just wanted to let you that Richie isn't feeling too well but we have it handled!" It was not even two minutes before he got a panicked call from Eddie.

Eddie sighed and frowned "Is it a headache? Oh, what if he pukes!? Make sure he doesn't take those meds because he's allergic and breaks into a bad rash-' He was quickly cut off by Stan.

Stan took a deep breath as he explained "First, Please Relax and Calm Down" He sighed softly "Patty and I have this handled. I promise you. Richie will take meds that don't give him a rash and he'll probably take a nap" 

Eddie hummed in relief "He has his plushie in his bag as well as his pacifier if he needs it. When he's really not feeling good he likes the one with the carebear plush on the end of it" He groaned "I have a meeting but if he needs anything just call me! I love you all I have to go!" He hung out and quickly ran to his meeting.

Patty chuckled and rolled her eyes "I see the panic has already begun. We can handle Richie but I know how sickness gets Eddie wound up." She rubbed Richie's back and sighed "Take some meds honey"

Richie made a scrunched up face and shook his head "Oh yuck. It's gonna be really gross!" He snuggled into Patty as he took his meds with his cup of tea still making a grossed-out face. 

Stan got Richie his carebear pacifier as well as his gingerbread plush. "Wanna lay in our guest bed? That's comfier than the couch" He wrapped Richie in blankets as he carried him to the guest bedroom. "You need to rest to get better, bug!" He kissed his head.

Richie whined and fussed "You aren't gonna stay with me?" he cried as he was laid down. "But! But!"

Patty laid next to him and rubbed his back. "He has to grab you some more meds, sweetheart" she kissed his head and hummed "I'll nap with you buddy" 

Richie seemed to calm down at that as he curled up next to Patty and drifted off to sleep. When he woke up, he saw Eddie laying down next to him and seeing if his fever broke.

Eddie hummed and sighed "You are still pretty clammy but you're doing better. I was so worried about my little sunshine all day. I keep checking my phone at my meeting but I knew you're strong and you could fight through it! My big strong baby bear" He gave Richie an Eskimo kiss. "We should get you home for bathtime, Richie Rich" 

Patty frowned and kissed Richie's head "Next time you come back I hope you can come to play some board games with us" She ruffled his hair "I did like cuddling with you today, pumpkin" 

Stan patted Richie's head and smiled "You get better now you hear me, Kiddo?" he chuckled "Bye Bye, Richie. Bye Eddie"


	5. Rose Colored Boy

Both Stan and Eddie were gone today, it was just a Patty-Richie day which Patty couldn't be more excited about. She really needed to de-weed her garden and would love a little helper. She quickly got herself dressed in the appropriate attire and put on some sunscreen as she waited for Richie to get dressed. Richie was in overalls and a huge sun hat which made Patty chuckle a bit. "You look ready for the job! Those weeds don't stand a chance, Munchkin" She kissed his head and held his hand as they walked outside happily.

Richie wanted Patty's pretty gloves but they didn't fit his hands so he had to settle for Stan's plain grey ones. "So how do we know what ones shouldn't be there? I don't wanna take one that's pretty!" He pouted and took a deep breath.

She sighed and kissed his head "How about this, I'll pull them out first and you can follow what I do!" She knew that's what he would do anyway because he liked to copy what she does. It was adorable in her eyes. She started to pull out the weeds and looked over at Richie.

Richie was frantically just pulling out weeds and throwing it behind him "I got almost all of them out! What are we gonna do after?" He rose a brow and hummed "I want lunch afterward!"He pouted and took his gloves off. "I'm all done!"

Patty did the rest of them because she'd rather not have Richie fussing after he said he was done. She took her gloves off and stood up. "What did Eddie pack for us today? Something good?" She teased.

Richie dug through his bag and sighed "We have a sippy full of orange juice which is yucky. Uh, there's jello, a tuna fish sandwich, and Cheetos!" He dumped it out on the table "Oh! No more"

Patty hummed and rose a brow "Why would Eddie pack you a drink that you don't like? That seems like a waste but I know sometimes you change your favorites into things you won't eat or drink." She rolled her eyes "I'll drink your juice!"

Richie gasped and shook his head "But I want my juice, you can have my jello if you want" He offered it to her and smiled. "You can have it" 

Patty ruffled his hair and chuckled "I have my own lunch here, tater tot. Eddie packs that for you. The note says for Richie and I'm not Richie!" She hummed "If you don't eat it then you must not be Richie!" She gasped "I'd have to figure out your new name and everything!" She paused for a minute "I think I'll name you Nemo" 

Richie giggled and shook his head "No I can't be Nemo! I'm not fishy and I am Richie! That's already my name! Daddy won't pick up Nemo but he'll pick up Richie and That's me! My Daddy is picking me up later"

Patty smiled widely and rolled her eyes "Oh of course! How Silly of me! You must be Richie because you're eating his lunch." She patted his arm. "How about you and I bake some cookies? Does that sound good to you, StinkBug?"

Richie smiled and gasped "I wanna help Pattycakes!" He started to lay the cookies on the pan and ate a raw one while Patty was turned away. He had to let her use the oven just to be safe.

Patty hummed as she set the timer "I think one's missing and it's all over this little raccoon's cheeks!" She kissed all over Richie's face as the timer went off minutes later. "We gotta let it cool down before we take a bite"

Richie was happy when he got the first cookie and took a nap next to Patty on the couch while she watched house hunters until Stan came home from work.


	6. Happy Birthday,Miss Patty!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration 💜

Stan had wanted to surprise Patty for her birthday. He decided to make something a little bit over the top for her. It wasn't his fault but he loved to spoil her. He had been baking all morning, he had brownies,cookies and birthday cake. Eddie and Richie had taken Patty out to shop so Stan could set up. He had used a Disney theme. 

Eddie had gotten a message from Stan saying it was okay to come home. "Alright Richie, I want to grab what you want and then we can go back!" He kissed his head. 

Patty smiled and hummed "I'm glad you guys took me with you! It was fantastic! I was so happy that we got to get some little cute figurines" 

Richie picked up two small rabbit plushies. "All done! Pretty!" He giggled. 

Eddie had got them home quickly and smiled at Patty "Happy Birthday,Patty!"

Patty opened the door and saw everything decorated with sweets all over the table "Oh my goodness,Stanley! You're the best!" She started to cry tears of joy.

Stan hugged her and rubbed her back "Aw don't cry.. I'm glad you like it. I thought you'd wanna share with a couple friends" he kissed her cheek. 

Richie handed her a card that he made all by himself "I want you to see!" He pouted and whined.

Patty opened it and smiled widely. "You're my best friend too,stinkbug and I'm happy you're here" she held him tightly and kissed his head. "Thank you so much. You've made me feel so much better. I could never thank you enough,Richie. You're a sweetheart and I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Chat with me on my Tumblr. Trashmouth-Writes


End file.
